Legend of Zelda: A Whole New World
by BeautifulFFwriter
Summary: I'm a normal girl in a normal world well... until he came along. O.C.XLink O.C.'s friendXSheik Sheik is male and his own character in this story.
1. Prologue

I was sitting at my computer researching facts for my last trimester exams. History was the easiest because I loved it so much I paid **too** much attention. It reminded me of the ancient ruins in the Zelda games I loved to play. Speaking of Zelda that sounds like a lot of fun right now… I think to myself. So I turn on my T.V. and flip it to Video 2. I then set up my Wii with my Gamecube controller and Twilight Princess Game.

As the game loaded I went downstairs to grab a bottle of Mountain Dew and a bag of popcorn. After the popcorn was done I took it out of the microwave before hearing something crash upstairs. I run upstairs with my popcorn and Mountain Dew. As I walk into my room I notice a blonde green clad teenage guy lying on my bed unconscious. I look around to see that it was my lamp on my desktop that made the crashing sound as the light bulb glass pieces were all over the table.

I set my Mountain Dew and popcorn on the other side of my desk, and walked closer to the teenage guy on my bed. The first thing I notice is that his shirt is torn. I investigate the torn shirt further to find out that there is a huge cut across his chest. The cut was big and an angry red color as blood was flowing slowly out. I cringe at the sight of the pure crimson red blood upon his white hairless chest.

I look at the man's face for the first time, and notice for some reason he seems very familiar to me. Although I swear I've seen him some where I can't remember where I have seen him. He opened his eyes for a few seconds before shutting them again; this allowed me to see the beautiful diamond blue eyes behind the eyelids. I gasp at how beautiful they are. . . I walk to my bathroom and grab some gauze tissue, cotton balls, peroxide, wash cloth, and a bowl full of warm water.

I come back to my room to my room to see him still laying there unconscious. I set the items in my hand on my green carpet, being careful not to spill anything. I then start to take off his tunic so I can get to the wound without anything in the way. After his green, blood stained tunic was off; I slowly and quickly took off his boots and hid his lower regions with my blanket. Even though he had stockings on I still wanted to avoid any curious behavior by myself.

I then soaked the washcloth in warm water and rung it out. Slowly I dabbed at the wound, starting to wash away the dried up blood and the new blood that was still coming out. As I was doing this, he stayed still well other than his chest rising up and down from his breathing. I then put the cotton balls into the peroxide and set the bloody wash cloth into the bowl of water. I slowly take the peroxide soaked cotton balls and start to cleanse the deep cut with it. His eyes twitch, probably from the stinging sensation of the peroxide working its miracles on his body. I set the cotton balls on the side before grabbing the wrappings and started unwrapping them. I look up back towards him to see him sitting up awake.

"Where am I?" he asks softly holding his right hand on his forehead.

"Hi . . . this is my house . . . and for some reason you just appeared here out of nowhere. . ." I said softly sitting on the edge of the bed with wrappings on my lap.

"That's strange . . . hmm . . . last thing I remember was I had defeated him and I was talking to her. . ." he said while looking down finally noticing his large cut on his chest.

"Here let me wrap that up for you . . ." I say before gently grabbing his arm and moving it up.

He moved the other one up as I started to wrap his chest with the ACE bandage.

"Thank you . . . though I never did catch your name . . ." he said softly watching my hands move swiftly across his chest.

"Oh . . . yea . . . my name is Toni . . ." I say as I finish with the bandage wrappings and hold it together with a clip.

"Well Toni . . . it's a pleasure to meet you . . . now how in the goddesses am I supposed to get back to Hyrule from here?" he said as he laid back against my wall.

"Wait . . . Did you just say Hyrule?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Yea, Hyrule it's the kingdom I come from," he says turning his head to the right like a dog does.

"Are you serious? You come from Hyrule?" I say standing in front of him.

"Umm . . . yea you know with the Royal Family, Zoras, Gorons, Gerudos, Kokiri, and Hylians . . ." he said before pushing his hair back out of his eyes and behind his ears showing their pointy elf-like look.

"You don't happen to be . . . umm . . . Link . . . do you?" I ask gulping hoping for a no so I wont think myself as crazy.

"Yes . . . that's my name . . ." he said softly. . .


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I stared there wondering how that could be possible. Video game characters just don't come to life, it's utterly impossible. As I debate these ideas in my head, Link got up and started walking around my room. The only thing I could hear was our breathing. I watched him silently as he ran his hands over my furniture and electronic equipment. He started to play with my iHome, curiously pressing buttons. He must've pressed the play button because music started playing drowning out our breathing. It startled him a little bit, for I'm guessing he wasn't expecting it. I giggled softly at his curiosity, which caught his attention and made him blush a little. He ran his left hand across his forehead, moving the strands of his hair that was in his eyes.

"This kingdom is different, so many interesting things," he said running his hand along my TV.

"Well actually this isn't a kingdom, it's a whole different world," I say breaking the news to him, hoping I wouldn't get a bad reaction.

"Really?" he asked scratching his head in confusion.

"Yea… my kind are called humans, just like your kind are called Hylians," I say explaining it carefully.

"Yea, You sure aren't Hylian, your ears aren't pointed," he said pointing at my ears.

"That is true," I say softly.

"Well how did you know who I am then?" Link asked with curiosity.

"I hate to break this to you, but you are a popular video game character," I say showing him a picture of an animated version of himself.

"Well . . . umm . . . that's creepy!" he says handing it back faced down so the back of his left hand was showing.

"Your triforce . . . it looks so real . . ." I say looking at the details on his hand.

"Well, it is real and why are you surprised yours is real to," he said pointing at my left hand.

I laugh at his comment thinking: "Link, you're so silly, I don't have one!"

A voice in my head said: "If you don't believe me check your left hand"

I look at my left hand to see the same three triangles that I just saw on Link's as though they were a tattoo.

"Wait a minute . . . you can hear my thoughts?" I ask staring at Link.

"Yes, just like you can hear mine," Link spoke softly.

"Well then that's dangerous!" I say laughing.

"What's dangerous?" I heard him think to himself.

"O nothing. . ." I say to him smiling suspiciously.

Link sighed softly to himself, as he put his head on his hand. I looked over at him wondering what I said that would've made him so miserable looking.

"Are you ok?" I ask him.

"Yea . . . I'm just wondering how I'm going to get back to Hyrule . . ." he said looking at me.

"Well, you just got here . . . and I don't know how to get you back . . . So why don't you come with me and I'll show you around my town," I say standing up and lending him my hand.

He grabbed it and got up from the bed.

"Sure . . . might as well keep my mind off from home . . ." he said smiling a little.

"Before we go though . . . you might want this . . ." I say as I hand him a skater hat.

"What's this for?" he asks while putting it on.

"To hide your ears, we don't want more attention then we need to," I say before tucking his ears in myself.

"Well what about the rest of my clothes?" he asked pointing out that he was still half naked.

"I've got just the thing!" I say as I brought out my large men's t-shirt with Mario on it and a pair of baggy jeans that my best friend bought me out of the men's department.

"How come you got these, Aren't you a girl?" he asks dumbfounded.

"My friend bought me these I've never even wore the pants, cause it's not my style," I say handing him the clothes.

"Oh . . . I see . . ." he says taking the clothes from me.

"Go ahead and change I'll wait for you down stairs," I say winking while closing the door and walking down the stairs . . .


End file.
